the cherry arrancar
by CHINKINESS-ROCKS
Summary: After Sakura dies she becomes a hollow...and this is my story about what will happen there and during the fighting scenes. I think this might be my best story ever! sakura/? rating may change.
1. prologue

**Ello! Well I've been deciding if I should write this story….so ….yeah….**

**This is just things that I would want to say before the first chapter and other stuff so I can just get straight to the point.**

**Okay well Sakura tries to save Naruto from the Akatsuki and does it but she dies from blood loss. Instead of her becoming a shinigami I decided to make a hollow, once she gets to Hueco Mundo she gets suuuuuper strong and she becomes the best vasto lorde. She comes before all the arrancar stuff and once Aizen, Gin, and Kaname come they look for Sakura so she can become like a general like Ichimaru andTousen.**

**Sakura's hollow appearance: her mask looks like Ichigo's, but the markings color is turquoise and blue. She looks like a neko, her ears are black and her tail, which is fluffy, is black too. Sakura's zanpaktou's name is Neko of Elements.**

**Well that's all that I need to tell you…. I think…**


	2. Chapter 1: The Introduction

**Well this is the first chapter and I'm dedicating this to yuchi1994. Before I start I just want to say that I'm terrible at names so don't get mad. Also, I'll try to make my chapters long. Nobody knows that Sakura is there and I'm going to call her a captain because it's easier to explain later on. On with the story.**

_In Sakura's Room_

A pinked haired arrancar was sleeping peacefully. She had waist length pink hair, a slightly large forehead, two turquoise markings under her left eye that looked a little like this ~, she was petite, and she had boobs as big as Orihime. Also, her eyes are a stunning emerald.

When she woke up she went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, brush teeth, etc. After she was done she put on a white tube top, fingerless gloves that were white with black edges that went all the way to her elbows, a jacket like Ulquiorra that's open, a white hakama that has black edges, and black flats that have a slight heel.

After she was finished getting dressed she went into her kitchen and made tea. She looked at the clock and decided to go to the meeting room. On her way she bumped into Ichimaru.

"Oi! Watch where your-Oh! Hello Sakura."

"Hey."

"Where were ya headin?"

"The meeting room."

"Well Aizen wanted me to come getcha for the meeting."

"Well we better go then. Could you come to my room later?"

"Sure."

When they got there they went up the stairs and behind Aizen so no one can see them. Getting bored Sakura decided to take pictures.

"Kaname can you take a picture of me and Ichimaru?"

Kaname nodded and took the camera she got out of nowhere. In one picture they were both smiling widely and in another they were making faces. Then Sakura sat on the ground next to Aizen and pointed at him with her thumb with her tongue sticking out while Kaname took a picture. After taking the pictures Kaname gave the camera back to Sakura and she went back there because people were coming in.

Once all of the Espadas, their Fracción, and the rest of the arrancar were in the meeting room Aizen said.

"I would like to introduce you all to somebody" Aizen said this with a smirk on his face.

All them heard footsteps and waited…after two minutes Aizen said "This is Haruno Sakura your new captain."

After saying that a pink haired girl with her hands in her pockets came from behind Aizen. Everybody was thinking "She's our new captain?" Sakura just looked bored. Then somebody said,

"How can she be captain she looks so weak." And that person was Nnoitra Jiruga. Sakura and everybody else heard what he said and most were agreeing, but they only thought it. "Ohh, he's gonna get his ass kicked" Ichimaru thought.

Sakura looked at Aizen and saw him nod. After seeing that, she used sonido to appear in front of Nnoitra and flicked him. Just that one flick sent him flying to the other side of the room. Everybody looked to where he was standing before and saw Sakura with her finger outstretched. Then, Sakura appeared at the door, "This is boring. I'm going to my room," she looked at Aizen and saw him nod, with that she left.

"Well I'll explain her position for you all. She will be above all of the Espada. She will be in charge of what most of you will do and she must be treated with respect." Everybody didn't say a word, taking this as they understood Aizen said with a smirk on his face "Dismissed."

With that they all went away with thoughts about their new captain.

_In The Hallway_

Sakura was walking to her room when she felt somebody's reiatsu nearby.

"Come out." After saying that a guy with blue hair appeared with a smirk on his face.

"Yo"

"What do you want." She said this with narrowed eyes.

"I just wanted to greet my new captain." After saying that he used sonido and appeared just a few inches from her face. "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Espada."

Sakura took a few steps back, "Nice to meet you Grimmjow." After saying that she turned around and started to walk to her room. She thought Grimmjow left, but he was actually following her all the way to her room. Once inside her room Grimmjow pushed her up against the door with his body.

"You know I like girls who are feisty," he purred and with that he kissed her on the lips hard. Sakura not knowing what she was doing started kissing him back. Once they parted Grimmjow started kissing her neck, but stopped when there was knocking on the door. Sakura, coming back, pushed him off, fixed herself and opened the door to see Ichimaru there smiling.

"Ello Saku-chan."

"Hi Ichimaru. What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come, remember?"

"Oh I forgot. So come in." After he was in her room he asked,

"What's Grimmjow doing here?"

"He was just about to leave. Bye bye Grimmjow." Grimmjow grunted but left nonetheless. After that they both started talking, laughing, etc. After hours of talking he left saying,

"We have a meeting tomorrow and Aizen wants you there early."

"Hai. Bye bye Gin."

She went to sleep after that, not knowing that tomorrow will be very 'troublesome'.

**Well that's it. If there are any questions just ask. Also vote for who you want Sakura to be with: Grimmjow, Gin, Ulquiorra, Aizen, other… I LOVE POCKY! BYE!^.^**


	3. Meeting All The Espadas

**Thanks for reviewing(tearing up)**

**VOTES**

**Aizen: 1**

**Ulquiorra: 1**

**Grimmjow: 0**

**Ichimaru: 0**

**Other: 0**

**Please vote more, voting will end when there are enough votes. TO THE STORY!

* * *

**

_In Sakura's Room_

Sakura was already awake and dressed. She looked at the clock on the wall and decided that it was waaaaay to early to go to the meeting, so she went into this room in her room to print out the pictures she took yesterday. After that she went to the meeting room.

* * *

_Aizen Study Room Place_

Aizen was just sitting in his throne chair thingy sipping tea. In the room with him were Ichimaru and Kaname. While they were waiting for Sakura Aizen was thinking about what he was going to tell her, Ichimaru was thinking about wanting to annoy Kaname later, and Kaname was thinking who knows what.

* * *

_Meeting Room_

Sakura just walked into the meeting room expecting to see Aizen, Ichimaru, and Kaname, but instead she say a note on the table. She picked it up and read it quickly. It said:

_Sakura,_

_This meeting is I will not be needed because you are going to get to know each and every Espada._

_Aizen _

After reading it she crumpled the piece of paper and sat down, put her head down on the table, and fell asleep.

_30 Minutes Later_

Each Espada walked into the meeting room, but stopped when they noticed Sakura there instead of Aizen. They also noticed that she was asleep. Most of the Espada sweat dropped at the site. Grimmjow walked up to her and started to poke her, it didn't work. He was about to yell in her ear until she slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck!" he yelled.

"That's what you get for waking me up." Sakura grumbled. She opened her eyes and noticed that all of the Espada were already in the room. She sat up straight and told them, "Aizen-sama won't be joining us today because he said that this meeting is so I can get to "know" you better. With that sentence everybody took their seats and Sakura started by saying, "I guess I should go first. My name is Haruno Sakura and I used to be an ANBU ranked shinobi in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. My hair color is natural, I'm utterly lazy, and I only agreed to become your captain is because I was veeeeeery bored. Well that's it. Why don't you go next?" She pointed at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and said, "I'm Ulquiorra Schieffer and I'm the Quarto Espada. My Resurrecciónis Murciélago." Sakura sighed at the little information given. "Your turn." She pointed at Stark.

Stark sighed, "I'm Coyote Stark and I'm the Primera Espada. My Resurrección is Los Lobos." Sakura sighed finally accepting that they were only going to tell her their rank and their Resurrección, "Well I guess you can go next." She pointed at Yammy.

"I'm Riyalgo Yammy, I'm the Cero Espada. My Resurrección is Ira." Sakura pointed at the person next to him, "I'm Arruruerie Aaroniero, I'm the Novena Espada. My Resurrección is GlotonerÍa."

"I'm Granz Szayel Aporro, the Octavo Espada. My Resurrección is Fornicarás."

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, the Sexta Espada. My Resurrección is Pantera." Grimmjow smirked at her while Sakura scowled remembering what happened yesterday.

"I'm Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinto Espada. My Resurrección is Santa Terasa."

"I'm Zommari Leroux, Septima Espada. My Resurrección is BrujerÍa."

"I'm Baraggan Luisenbarn, Second Espada. My Resurrección is Arrogante."

"I'm Tia Harribel, Third Espada. My Resurrección is Tiburón."

"Well I guess we're done. You guys are dismissed." Everybody left the meeting room, but before she could Kaname came in and said, "Aizen-sama wants you at his quarters."

"Hai. Tell him I'll be there after I check on something in my room." With that they both left and went their separate ways.

* * *

_In Sakura's Room_

Sakura walk straight to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_With Aizen_

It's been two hours since Kaname told Sakura that he needed to see her, but she still hasn't come yet. He called Ulquiorra to come.

"Yes Aizen-sama?"

"Can you go see what's taking Sakura so long?"

"Hai." With that he walked out of the room and went to Sakura's room.

* * *

_With Sakura_

Sakura just woke up from her little nap, not remembering that she had to go see Aizen. She went straight to her bathroom. She stripped all of her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself. She turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. Once it was warm enough she threw her towel onto the sink. After her shower she heard knocking, so she wrapped a towel around her still wet body and went outside to see who was at the door. She opened the door and that was her big mistake.

* * *

_Outside of Sakura's Room with Ulquiorra_

Ulquiorra waited for Sakura to open the door and once she opened it he was staring at a dripping wet Sakura. He just kept staring at her forgetting why he came in the first place.

"Ano….Come in Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra walked in and stared at her not saying a thing. His eyes were starring at her chest then wandering down to her legs and back up hearing her talk.

"Is there something you need?"

"Aizen-sama asks why you haven't gone to his room yet." Hearing that Sakura pushed him out of the room and said, "Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes."

Sakura got dressed and just ran out of her room. Once she got there she knocked on the door and entered hearing a "come in."

"Ah.. Sakura so glad you finally decided to come."

"Gomenasai, when I got to my room I fell asleep." Sakura sweat dropped.

"I see." He was frowning, but then he smirk thinking about what he was going to do to her for her punishment. "Sakura since you fell asleep you must be punished."

Sakura's eyes widened hearing that.

"Come here." Sakura walked forward and Aizen stood up and tied a blindfold that he got out of nowhere. Then, he made her sit down on his bed. Once she was sitting down, he took off her hakama.

"What are you doing?" "Shhh. This is your punishment." After she calmed down he took off her panties and licked two of his fingers. Once his fingers were lubricated in his saliva he plunged them into Sakura's entrance and started pumping them in and out. Sakura trying not to show that she was enjoying it, clenched her teeth.

Aizen looked up at her and saw that and brought his head down and licked her clit. Sakura tried to stop from moaning, but it was futile when he started sucking on her clit. Aizen smirked finally hearing her moan and started going sucking harder and moving his fingers faster.

After ten minutes Sakura moaned really loud and came in his mouth. Aizen licked all of her juices and stood up. He took off her blindfold and saw that her eyes were filled with lust. After coming down from her high Sakura stood up and pulled up her pants.

"You are dismissed Sakura" Aizen purred. Sakura walked out of his room and walked straight to her room not wanting to think about what just happened.

* * *

**Well that's it. This chapter took me forever to write, but whatever. Review and vote who you want Sakura to be with.**

**Ja Ne I LOVE POCKY!**


	4. Chapter 3: Pictures Butter Butter

**Thanks for voting and reviewing.**

**VOTES**

**Ulquiorra: 5**

**Aizen: 2**

**Grimmjow: 1**

**Ichimaru: 1**

**Other: 1**

**Well keep voting and voting will end soon.

* * *

**

_In Sakura's Room_

It's been three days and Sakura hasn't been out of her room once. No it's not because of Aizen, it's because Sakura has been in her science room making things that would help her in battle. Like this necklace with a moon stone in the middle and two smaller ones on either side of it. The one in the middle changes water into a substance that can heal anything. The one on the right repels poison and the one on the left gives out poison.** (If you want to see what it looks like, the website thing is on my profile.)**

She's been working on it for two days and on the third she finished it and knew that it worked. After finishing the necklace she decided that she should go outside. So she went outside and walked around Las Noches with her new necklace on.

* * *

_Outside_

While she was walking she saw Nnoitra with his Fracción, Tesla. Tesla saw her and bowed and/or kneel.

"Sakura-sama." Sakura looked at him and nodded quietly saying, "There's no need for that."

Nnoitra looked at her and asked, "What do you want?"

Sakura smiled and replied, "I just wanted to take a picture with you for memories." After saying that she took out her camera. Nnoitra agreed and told Tesla to take the picture, but Sakura said that there was no need. She used her powers to make a little earth wall to hold the camera. The picture looked like this, Nnoitra and Sakura are sitting on the sand while Tesla is standing behind them.

After taking the picture Nnoitra asked her to spar with him and she agreed, but said, "I'm not going to release my Zanpakutō, but you may if you wish." Saying that she unsheathed her sword and got into a defensive stance. Nnoitra scowled and unsheathed his sword as well.

After 30 minutes Nnoitra was on his back breathing heavily. Sakura sheathed her sword and walked to Nnoitra. She started healing him and when she was finished she stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Nnoitra asked when he got back on his feet.

Sakura looked at him over her shoulder and said, "To take more pictures." With that she walked away to find someone else. Sakura was walking to Stark's room. When she got there she knocked on the door and Lilynette opened the door.

"Is there something you need Sakura-sama."

"Can I come in?" Lilynette opened the door and Sakura saw Stark sleeping on many pillows. Sakura walked over to Stark, laid down, and fell asleep. Lilynette sweat dropped, but she went over and fell asleep too. Before Sakura fell asleep she put her camera on a table near them and set it on a timer for 2 minutes.

When Sakura woke up two hours later, she walked over to the camera and looked at the picture. The picture had her, Lilynette, and Stark sleeping on all of those fluffy pillows. Sakura walked over to Lilynette and woke her up.

"Let's bother Stark." Sakura said this with a big smile on her face. Lilynette agreed and she stuck her hand in his mouth causing him to wake up and to choke. When he woke up they started to annoy him, after 30 minutes of talking and annoying Stark Sakura stood up and said, "I'm going to go now. Ja Ne." they both waved and fell back asleep when Sakura walked out of the door.

And for the rest of the day it went the same for each Espada and their Fracción. With Aaroniero she was pointing up at how tall he was while he was just staring down at her. With Zommari they were both sitting down meditating. With Yammy they were both eating something; Sakura was eating dango while Yammy was eating everything. With Grimmjow they were both standing back to back smiling wickedly with his Fracción standing behind them. With Harribel they were both staring as her Fracción fought. With Baraggan she was standing behind his throne thingy with a Victory sign with his Fracción just kneeling down behind them. With Szayel Aporro they were both fighting about whose hair was better. With Tousen they were both sitting down drinking tea. And finally with Ulquiorra, Sakura was hugging his arm while he was just impassive.

After taking all the pictures and hanging out with each of them Sakura asked Ulquiorra to come to her room later.

* * *

_In Sakura's Room_

Sakura just finished printing all of the photos and putting them in frames. She just finished making tea when she heard knocking on the door. She opened the door to see Ulquiorra and invited him in. when he walked in he sat down at her table while she brought him tea.

As they sat in silence, Ulquiorra was staring at her. He noticed what Sakura was wearing; she was wearing a white v-neck shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage, fingerless gloves that went all the way to her elbow, and a white hakama. Sakura, not liking the silence, decided to talk about something.

"Sooo….I heard that Aizen-sama gave you a mission. What is it about?"

"I'm going to capture Inoue Orihime." he said this with no emotion at all.  
"I see." Sakura looked away, her eyes saddening. Ulquiorra noticed and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no!" **Yes it is**, she thought. She was thinking that even thought she only met him a couple of days ago she really liked him.

Ulquiorra stared at her with emotionless eyes. He was thinking about reasons why she would be sad about him going. He didn't figure out any reasons why. He was also thinking about how much he liked her, even though he'll probably never tell her or anyone else.

Sakura decided that she wanted to help with his mission, so she'll ask Aizen about it tomorrow.

It was silent for a few minutes until Sakura decided to break it, "When are you supposed to go?"

"Five days from now."

"I see. Well I hope it goes well." Sakura looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late, so she got up and Ulquiorra did as well.

"Well I better be going then." Sakura walked over to the door and stood in front of it waiting for him to come over.

"Well good night, Ulquiorra-kun." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Ulquiorra was shocked, but left nonetheless thinking about Sakura all the way back to his room.

* * *

**Well that's all. I'm going to start the Ulquiorra/Sakura stuff so if you don't want this couple, vote. Review and vote people, voting is over after the next chapter. Also I'm going to be gone for a couple days so I can't update. I'll update on Friday when I come back.**

**Ja Ne. POCKY!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I just realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer. Well more people voted I guess, but there wasn't a lot. Oh well, so voting is over and the votes are this;**

**VOTES**

**Ulquiorra: 8**

**Aizen: 3**

**Grimmjow: 2**

**Ichimaru: 2**

**Other: 1**

**Well Ulquiorra wins. By the way I was hoping he would win too ^^. By the way if your wondering why I keep making them have tea is because tea makes me feel warm inside and they usually have tea anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. On with the story.

* * *

**

Sakura was on her way to see Aizen and ask him if she can accompany Ulquiorra with his mission. When she gets there, she sees Aizen drinking tea like he was expecting to see her.

Aizen opened his eyes and asks, "Is there something you need Sakura?"

"May I accompany Ulquiorra on his mission?"

Aizen sat there, staring at her with a blank face, "No."

"Na-" She got cut off by Aizen.

"You are not to go to the human world because I don't want the Shinigami to know about you yet. Also I'm postponing his mission till further notice, so please tell him that when you see him."

"Hai." With that she left and searched for Ulquiorra to tell and so she wouldn't forget later.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Sakura finally found Ulquiorra and told him that his mission was postponed.

"I see. Thank you for telling me Sakura-sama."

"No problem and please don't call me Sakura-sama it makes me feel old." Ulquiorra nodded, he was about to walk away, but Sakura asked him, "Do you mind coming to my room right now?"

Ulquiorra stopped, looked at her, and nodded. Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand and started walking back to her room.

Once at her room Sakura let go of his hand and walked into her kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sakura asked still in the kitchen.

"Hai." Sakura not knowing what he wanted just decided to make tea for the both of them. Once done she walked out and poured him some tea.

"Can I ask you something Ulquiorra?" He nodded his head and waited for her to ask.

While he was drinking his tea she asked, "Do you like me?" He started choking on his tea hearing that. Once he stopped choking he looked at her, trying to figure out what to say. He liked her yes, but he didn't know how she felt about him.

"Why would you ask that Sakura-san?"

She looked anywhere but him and answered, "Well I just wanted to know because I like you." She said the last part in a whisper, but he heard her. In his mind he was bursting with joy, but on the outside his face was blank.

"Well I like you too Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened hearing him say that. She blushed, but looked into his eyes and she knew straight away that he wasn't lying.

She leaned forward and asked, "So what will this make us?"

He leaned forward as well, "I guess we could be a couple." Then with that he leaned in till they were only a hairs breath away and finally after staring into her eyes he kissed her, hard.

Sakura's eyes fluttered close and she deepened the kiss. Once out of air they finally parted lips, both blushing, Sakura more so than Ulquiorra.

"Well that was nice, I guess I'll see you tomorrow the Sakura."

"Yeah, sure." She replied dazed from the kiss. He got up and was about to walk out of the room, but was stopped when he heard her ask him, "Are we going to tell anyone about our relationship?"

He thought for a moment lost and thought and finally answered, "No."

"Na-" She was interrupted, "Because if the other Espada find out you don't know what would happen."

Sakura looked at him in the eye and then nodded her head agreeing with him. Then he walked out of her room.

* * *

It's been three months since their relationship started and they started to get a little more intimate. Usually they talked with each other in her room, but today when Ulquiorra was in front of her room there was a note on the door. It said;

_I'm busy doing research about something and I can't be distracted. Sorry._

_-Sakura Haruno_

Ulquiorra sighed, '_I guess I won't be able to see her for awhile' _he thought a little disappointed, but left nonetheless.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was in her science room researching about Urahara Kisuke, you would wonder why she was researching him, well it's because she wants to make a gigai to hide her reiatsu, so she can go to the human world without be found by the Shinigami.** (Did that make sense? If it didn't ask questions in a review.)**

After about a week of researching and making the gigai, she was done and it was flawless. Sakura looked down at the gigai and smiled. She was contemplating to go to the human world without telling Aizen or going after telling him.

Deciding that she'll probably get in trouble she decided to tell Aizen. Once there she knocked on the door and came in hearing a soft 'enter'. She looked at him and asked, "Can I go to the human world?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why would you want to go to the human world?"

"I made a gigai that hides my reiatsu and it's boring here, there's nothing to do and I want to look around."

He was thinking about it. He was very impressed that she made a gigai, his answer was, "Yes, you may go" Sakura was about to cheer, but stopped when he kept going, "Demo, you have to make sure that none of the Shinigami see you or know what you look like, alright?"

"Hai!" Sakura was so excited; she was finally getting to go to the human world. On her way back to her room, Sakura decided that she should go alone, because she knew already that they would notice Ulquiorra right away.

Finally back at her room she noticed that Ulquiorra was standing outside of her door. When he sensed her near he opened his eyes and stared straight at her. They were both quiet.

Sakura feeling uneasy decided to say something, "Aizen-sama allowed for me to go to the human world."

Ulquiorra stared at her for a few seconds before replying, "Well that's good. Should we go in your room now?" Sakura nodded and opened her door letting him walk in first. After she closed her door and turned around her body way pressed against his.

"What have you been doing for the past week?" His breathe was hot against her ear.

"I was making a gigai because Aizen-sama doesn't want the Shinigami to know about me." Her voice breathless.

He accepted her answer and started to nibble on her earlobe. Sakura moaned and her hands instantly went up into his hair. Ulquiorra started to kiss her jaw, neck, and anywhere from the neck and above.

Finally Ulquiorra came to her lips and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and they started a full blown make out session. Finally parting lips, Ulquiorra started to kiss her neck while he took off her jacket. Once her jacket was off, he took off her tube top and started to knead her breasts.

Sakura moaned when Ulquiorra bit on her neck. She took of his jacket and shirt and stared at him. He was muscled, but the gross kind, like a lean muscular person.

Ulquiorra looked at her reaction and smirked. He kept kneading her breasts, with her bra still on. He got annoyed by the flimsy fabric and unclipped her bra, her breasts falling onto his hands.

Ulquiorra started kneading them again and flicked her nipples as they hardened under the cold air. He brought his mouth down to her left breast and licked her hard nub. Sakura moaned softly, Ulquiorra wanting to hear her moan again started to suck on her nipple. Sakura threw her head back and moaned louder.

Ulquiorra kept sucking on her nipple while Sakura thread her fingers threw his hair. Ulquiorra moved over to the neglected nipple and started to suck it, while his right hand was kneading her left breast. His left hand was moving down her stomach, going lower and lower and lower until his hand was finally above her core.

Sakura gasped when she felt his hand rubbing against her clothed vagina. Ulquiorra getting tired and wanting to get to it faster pulled down her pants and panties. Sakura gasped when she felt him rub her clit.

Sakura pulled his pants down along with his boxers and gasped at how big he was, but nonetheless she started to stroke his rigid member. He let go of her nipple and moaned, he moved his hand and entered a finger into her.

Sakura moaned loudly as he added two more fingers. He pumped them in and out at a fast pace. Sakura started to pant and after a few more minutes they both came into each other's hands. They were both panting.

"I think we should go to my bedroom, where it will be more comfortable." Ulquiorra nodded and they walked to her bedroom, clothes on the ground forgotten.

Once they got into her bedroom they started kissing, while they were kissing Ulquiorra walked both of them to her bed. Once he laid her down he started kissing down her body until his face was right in front of her entrance.

Ulquiorra looked up at her and licked her pussy slooooowly. He kept licking her pussy until she started to pre-cum and plunged his tongue into her entrance. He kept mouth fucking her till she moaned really loud and came into his awaiting mouth.

He looked at her flushed form and looked at her with caring eyes. She nodded her head saying she was ready. Seeing that he thrust into her in one swift motion and she moaned. After letting her get used to his size he started a fast pace.

While he thrusted into her, Sakura was playing with her breasts; flicking, pinching, and pulling her nipples. Ulquiorra got more aroused and started to fuck her harder. After ten they both moaned loudly and came.

Ulquiorra didn't give her time to catch her breath as he flipped her on all fours and thrusted into her.

"You're so big Ulquiorra." Sakura moaned, Ulquiorra's inner beast growled and he started to thrust harder. He watched as her boobs moved when he would thrust into her. Then after a long time they both came and rested on the bed both spent.

* * *

**Well that was their first lemon together. Tell me if it was bad, good, okay, whatever just review and tell me how it was. The fighting scenes will probably started in the next next chapter. Those who wanted action it's coming soon.**

**Ja Ne I LOVE POCKY!**


	6. Chapter 5: Te Human World

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile it's because I got SUPER MARIO GALAXY WORLD 2, it's superbly awesome. I'm going on vacation on July 14, I think, so if I don't update I'll update when I come back.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

**

When Ulquiorra woke up he smiled at Sakura's sleeping form. Sakura was lying on her stomach hugging her pillow. Ulquiorra started to trace designs on her back, when he heard her moan he stopped. Sakura woke up and looked at Ulquiorra sleepily, "IS something wrong Ulquiorra-kun."

"No, nothing's wrong, I was just wondering when you would go to the human world."

When she heard that she jumped out of the bed and started to dress quickly. Ulquiorra frowned; he wondered why she wanted to leave him so quickly. He stood up and walked up behind her. He put his head on her shoulder, "Why are you rushing?"

"I have a meeting with Aizen-sama about my trip to the human world." Sakura said breathlessly.

He started to help her get dressed, so she wouldn't be late. Once dressed, she kissed him and ran to the meeting room.

* * *

_Meeting Room_

When Sakura came in to the meeting room she noticed that only Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen were there, she guessed that the Espada weren't needed for the meeting.

"Sakura-san would it be alright with you if I changed your vacation into a mission?" Aizen asked with his all-famous smirk.

"Hai." Sakura was bursting with joy on the inside_, 'More time in the human world.'_

"Good. Your mission will be to gather information on four people; the substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, and Ishida Uryu. You will be a transfer student in their class and your mission will last for three weeks. Also, you will be living in the house next to Kurosaki Ichigo." Sakura nodded her head. "Since you understand your mission, dismissed."

Sakura walked out of the meeting room and went to her room. When she got there she took her gigai and all the stuff she'll need in the human world; like money, that she got somehow, clothes, and most of her weapons. When she knew she had what she needed she opened a garganta and went to the human world.

When she got there she was already in the gigai so the Shinigami didn't sense her. As Sakura walked to where her new home was, she was looking at everything. When Sakura finally got to her new home, she looked next door, '_Seems like nobody's home.'_ Sakura not really caring just walked into her house and looked around, '_I wonder how Aizen-sama got this house.'

* * *

_

_Next Day, at Karakura High School_

"." Keigo yelled. When Keigo ran up to him, Ichigo just punched him in the face.

"Ohayo Ichigo." Mizuiro smiled.

"Ohayo." With that Ichigo started to walked to class when Keigo said, "You would say hi to him, but not me?"

"Yeah." Then he walked away with a gaping Keigo and a smiling Mizuiro. When he got to class Orihime, Sado, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Tatsuki, etc. greeted him.

"Yo." And he sat in his seat. Before class everyone was just talking until the teacher walked in.

"Ohayo minna. Please take your seats. Is anyone missing, no on good!" After finishing that sentence there was a knock on the door.

* * *

_With Sakura, Before all what just happened, happened_** (does that make sense?)**

Sakura woke up and did all the essential things. She wore the Karakura High School uniform, black eyeliner that made her emerald eyes pop, and black flats. Her hair was in a loose braid. She also had two little hoop earrings on the top of both ears and emerald studs on her earlobe.

She got her black and white schoolbag and walked to school.

Once there she went straight to the office to see what class she'll be in, but she already knew that she will be in Kurosaki Ichigo's class. When at the office she asked what class she was in and they said 1-3. While she was walking to the classroom she knew that most of the boys were staring at her, but she didn't care she loved Ulquiorra.

Once there she knocked on the door and heard a 'Come in' when she walked into the room everybody was staring at her, mostly the boys.

Sakura very nervous said, "Ano.. I'm the transfer student Haruno Sakura."

"Oh well please introduce yourself."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I really don't have anything to say so I guess I'm done." Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Any questions, class?" When she asked that almost everybody raised their hands. She pointed at Keigo.

"Is your hair color natural?" Sakura nodded her head and after she answered everybody's hand went down. Sakura inwardly sweat dropped.

"Take a seat by Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki raise your hand." Sakura saw a boy with orange hair raise his hand and as she walked to her desk, she felt the eyes of many boys looking at her as she passed by them.

When she sat down class started and Sakura was soooo bored. She already learned all this crap at the ninja academy. Sakura stared out the window, looking at the clouds; she didn't tune out the teacher unless she asked her something.

Sakura sensed hollows nearby and she already knew that Ichigo or one of the other Shinigami will probably go. She was right, when Ichigo's badge buzzed he ran out of the class, the teacher yelling at him till he was out of sight and earshot.

Sakura noticed that all the other Shinigami used Soul Candy, but she didn't care. She also noticed that the humans and Quincy stayed behind. She sighed sensing a Menos Grande, so she jumped out the window quickly and used Sonido to get to where it was.

When she got there, the Menos Grande was about to shoot a Cero. Ichigo couldn't dodge it in time, so Sakura went in front of it and blocked it with one hand. When the Cero was destroyed there was smoke everywhere, but the Hollows saw her and when they did they retreated back to Hueco Mundo.

When the smoke cleared all the Shinigami noticed that all the Hollows were gone. No one noticed that Sakura was there, so she took her chance and ran back to school. Once she got back it was like no one noticed her leave.

* * *

_Lunch _

Sakura was just sitting at her desk staring out the window. Everybody left already except her, or so she thought. Sakura didn't sense the person that was coming over, so she was startled when she heard someone speak.

"Hello there."

Sakura turned her head to where the voice was coming from and replied, "Hello." When the girl didn't continue speaking Sakura said, "Is there something you need?"

"Oh. Gomen, do you want to eat lunch with me and some other girls on the roof?" The girl smiled lightly.

"Sure, but can I know your name?" Sakura asked while standing up.

"Oh, I'm Orihime Inoue." With that they started walking to the roof Orihime talking most of the way there.

When they got there Sakura noticed that there were 7 girls and 9 boys. Sakura thought that Orihime said there was only going to be girls, but it didn't matter. When the others saw them they waved, Sakura wasn't paying attention to them. When a girl with red hair saw her, she ran up to her and started to hug her from behind with hearts in her eyes.

Sakura was shocked and gasped, but the girl was kicked in the head by a girl with black hair.

"Sorry about Chizuru she's always like that. Hi I'm Tatsuki Arisawa." After Sakura composed herself she introduced herself.

"Sakura Haruno." Tatsuki lead Sakura over to where everybody else was. After introducing everybody, they all started to eat lunch, except for Sakura.

"Sakura, you not going to eat lunch?" asked Michiru Ogawa.

"I didn't bring a lunch." Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"You can share with me Haruno-san." Ishida said while giving her some of his lunch.

"Oh Sakura is fine and thank you." Sakura smiled widely at him, making some of the boys blush. After they all finished eating and talking they all went back to class.

* * *

_P.E._

During p.e. the class was playing baseball, girls against guys. The girls were batting and when it came to Orihime's turn they got a homerun. When it finally came to Sakura's turn, the ball was coming straight to her so she did the first thing that came into her head. She hit it hard and it went flying.

Most of the boys gaped at her and she just looked confused, so she just ran to 1st base, then 2nd, then 3rd, and finally home. So the girls won because of Sakura.

* * *

_After School_

On their way home they all were talking about different things, but Sakura wasn't talking. She was thinking about how everybody is so nice, but she couldn't be their friends because they were the enemy.

When they all went separate ways Sakura was going the same way that Ichigo and Rukia were taking.

"Sakura-chan do you live by here too?" Rukia asked standing by Sakura.

"Yes, I just moved in yesterday, by the Kurosaki Clinic, I think." Sakura replied with a small smile. When Ichigo heard that he started to choke on his own spit.

"Is there something wrong Ichigo-san?" Sakura asked with fake concern in her eyes.

"That's where I live." Ichigo said after he stopped choking. Sakura's eyes widened in fake surprise, "Really I didn't know that. I guess that means I can visit you." Sakura smiled kindly at him.

"Yea." After finishing that sentence they all noticed that they were there already. Sakura was about to walk into her home when Rukia asked, "Sakura-chan would you like to come in?"

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother." Ichigo shook his head saying that she wasn't going to be.

"I guess it would be okay." When she said that Rukia grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

When they were inside Ichigo's dad, Isshin, attacked Ichigo, but he dodged. His dad was about to do it again, but stopped when he saw Sakura.

"Ano…Ichigo asked me to come eat dinner with you guys. Is that alright with you?"

"That fine I can make more." Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu, said with a smile. She went back to the kitchen, while Sakura, Rukia, and Ichigo went to his room. Isshin just gaped at his son because he brought home a girl that wasn't Rukia.

When they all walked into his room, an orange blur ran up to Sakura and Sakura did the first thing that came into her mind, she punched it. It hit the wall with a soft '_Thump'_.

"Wow she's got a good aim. Powerful arms, long legs, and a big bu-" Before he could finish Rukia started to stomp on him.

"Ichigo, what was that?" Sakura asked from behind Ichigo.

"That was Kon. Don't worry Rukia will take care of him." Ichigo said and he walked over to his desk .

"Ichigo, what is he?"

Without thinking he replied, "Kon's a Mod Soul." When Rukia heard that she walked over to Ichog and whacked him behind the head.

"Why would you tell her that, baka." Rukia whispered not wanting Sakura to ask questions.

"Oh, that's cool I have something like that too." After she finished the sentence she took out a panda that had a big head.

Rukia and Ichigo both stared at the panda, both wondering how it was like Kon.

"You know it's rude to stare." The panda said in an annoyed tone. Rukia, Ichigo, and Kon were all surprised. Sakura placed the panda on the bed and said, "Her name is Yuki."

Yuki jumped off the bed and started to walk around the room. Ichigo and Rukia got over their state of shock and they all started to do homework and other stuff.

After two hours of talking and stuff, Karin knocked on the door and said, "Ichi-nii, it's time for dinner."

"We'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Sakura put Yuki back in her backpack and went downstairs with Ichigo and Rukia. When they all sat down and started to eat.

"So…. We never got to know your name." Isshin said wanting to know why Ichigo would bring her home.

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura. I just moved in next door." After introducing herself they all started to talk about random things.

After dinner was over Sakura said good bye and was about to walk out of the door when Ichigo stopped her.

"Let me walk you back." Sakura giggled, "You don't have to I live right next door." With that she left.

* * *

**Well that's it. Sorry if this didn't make any sense or if it was boring, I just needed something before all the fighting starts.**

**Well review, Ja Ne. I LOVE…I DON'T KNOW RIGHT NOW!-_-**


	7. Chapter 6: Is She Forgotten

**Sorry I haven't updated I was on the east side of the country and I couldn't bring my laptop****. Well this is the chapter you have been all waiting for, but first I'll answer questions or whatever.**

**Reece12345678910: Your review was very funny to me, but my sister was like WHAT THE HELL!**

**MnC21: The reason why they didn't ask was because I didn't feel like making them ask. I was lazy and was working on it for 5 hours.**

**Also for those who think this is rated M, it is, but I'm too lazy to change the rating.**

**Well on with the story.

* * *

**

_At Sakura's House in the Living World_

Sakura was just watching TV when she felt Ichigo's and Rukia's reiatsu. She turned her head to look out the window and saw them jump out of his window. When they were gone she felt Grimmjow's and his Fraccion's reiatsu.

She figured he was bored of waiting and wanted some action. _What a moron, _Sakura thought, while she continued to watch TV. She felt a strong reiatsu coming near her, before she was about to get out of her gigai and beat the shit out of the person, she realized that it was Ulquiorra's reiatsu.

She was so happy, but she was also confused as to why he was here. When he was in front of her house she ran out and hugged him to death.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Aizen-sama says that your mission is cancelled because the plan will start and he needs you back at Las Noches." Ulquiorra replied after getting out of her death hug.

"What! It's only been a day!"

"Well, he decided this mission wasn't really important, so he cancelled it."

"I see. Well I'm not complaining." And with that Ulquiorra opened up a Garganta and they both went back to Las Noches.

While all this was happening Ichigo was fighting Grimmjow, until Kaname came and stopped Grimmjow.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo yelled up at Grimmjow before he walked into the Garganta.

Grimmjow ignored him, but replied when Ichigo asked for his name, "Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, remember it." With that Grimmjow and Kaname went back to Las Noches.

_Back at Las Noches, Three Weeks Later_

Sakura was bored out of her mind after healing Grimmjow and seeing Wonderweiss, Aizen didn't let her leave her "palace." She couldn't see Ulquiorra unless he came to her room.

After three weeks he didn't come. She thought he didn't like her anymore. She tried to get that thought out of her head, but it was a big possibility. Him having a mission was a big possibility too, but she didn't come up with that conclusion. (-_-)

So here she was in her room crying, not eating or doing anything. She didn't hear someone knocking on the door.

_With Ichimaru_

Ichimaru was walking to Sakura's room because he hasn't seen her in awhile and he knew she was probably bored out of her mind. When he was right in front of her door he heard crying. He wondered if Sakura was alright, so he knocked on the door. When no one answered, Ichimaru panicked.

He turned the door knob to find that it was unlocked, so he opened the door and walked in. he walked straight to Sakura's bedroom. He found her on her bed crying. He wondered why she was crying, so he walked so he was right next to her form on the bed.

He sat down and started to sooth her. When she stopped crying she looked up and looked at Ichimaru with teary eyes.

"What's wrong Saku-chan?"

"It's nothing Ichi-kun."

Ichimaru didn't believe her, but he didn't want to pry, so he just said, "I haven't seen you in awhile how've you been?"

"I've been better."

Ichimaru wanted to cheer Sakura up, so he asked, "Do you wanna play a game Saku-chan?"

"A game? What kind of game?" Sakura asked with pure curiosity.

"You have to guess the color of my eyes, you can use any method you want, but you only have three hours." Ichimaru said holding up three fingers.

Sakura thought about it._ This is easy._ She decided to start right away, so she asked him with puppy dog eyes, "Can you open your eyes for me Ichi-kun?"

"Nope. That's not going to work on me." Ichimaru replied back smugly.

Sakura knew the cute act won't work, so she waited till he let his guard down. When he did she pinned him down onto the bed. Ichimaru was shocked, but he still didn't open his eyes. Sakura held both of his wrists in one hand and moved her free hand so that it was right above his eyes.

She started to pry his eyes open, but he was keeping them closed tight. Sakura started whining, "Ichi-kun! Come on!"

"Never!"

While Sakura was still trying to pry his eyes open, she didn't notice the position they were in. Sakura was straddling his waist, their faces inches apart.

When Sakura finally opened his eyes she didn't notice the person that just walked in.

"Hah, they're blue. I win!" Sakura jumped off of him and started doing a victory dance. Ichimaru grunted, he hated losing. He turned his to the door, where he saw Ulquiorra standing there with his everlasting blank face.

"Yo Ulquiorra." Ichimaru said, with his smile plastered onto his face.

When Sakura heard Ichimaru say Ulquiorra's name she didn't look at him, she didn't want to. She was so sad that she wanted to cry again, but she didn't want him seeing her cry, "I have to do something right now, so can you two leave." Sakura said this in a shaky voice.

"Sure thing Saku-chan." Ichimaru said and walked out. Ulquiorra just grunted, but left nonetheless. When she knew they were a distance away she started to cry. She promised she wouldn't cry, but she couldn't hold in her sadness anymore.

She cried herself to sleep, not caring if anyone heard her cry anymore.

_A Week Later_

Sakura hadn't come out of her room, but she heard that Orihime was here. She also heard that she healed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was supposed to watch her.

_He probably likes her now, so I should just stop crying over him and go on with my life._ With that thought Sakura did her normal routines, like she never was with Ulquiorra to begin with.

* * *

**And with that the chapter is OVER! Now you all have to vote again on if she should stay with Ulquiorra or if she should go with someone else.**

**SO VOTE VOTE AND VOTE SOME MORE!**

**Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 7:The War Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

**

_One Month Later_

It's been a month and the war will be beginning soon. Sakura hasn't been seen by people only during meetings for the war. Ulquiorra hasn't come to see her either. Now let's go to Sakura.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was walking to the meeting room where Aizen and the Espadas were. When she there she was late.

"Your late Sakura-san." Aizen said smiling at her.

"Hn." Was her reply.

Aizen motioned for her to come over to him. Sakura walked over, so she was right next to him.

"I will only call for you when you are needed during the war Sakura-chan." Aizen whispered into her ear.

Sakura nodded and walked out of the meeting room, knowing she won't have anything to do.

_Next Day, with the Shinigami_

Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida were with Urahara in the underground training grounds. Urahara was setting up the Garganta, so they can go to Hueco Mundo.

"You have to create your own path with your reiatsu." Urahara stated.

"Hai." They all said and jumped in.

"We're coming Inoue." Ichigo said.

When they arrived in Hueco Mundo, they looked around and noticed a giant ass place.

"I think that's Las Noches." Chad said.

Ishida and Ichigo nodded and they all started running towards Las Noches.

They ran into trouble, but then Rukia and Renji came and saved them. They ran into more trouble, but they finally arrived at Las Noches.**(I'm to last to tell what happened.)**

When Ichigo and Renji burst through the walls, everybody inside felt their reiatsu.

"It seems that they have arrived." Sakura said, sipping her tea.

**I'm going to skip to Ichigo's and Grimmjow's fight, or close to the end.**

Sakura was watching the whole thing, never taking her eyes off. She was waiting for the right moment.

After the final blow she decided to go in because she saw Nnoitra coming in and she knew what a sore loser Grimmjow was.

"It's not over yet." Grimmjow panted, grabbing Ichigo's hand, he was going to attack again, but Ichigo stopped him.

"Stop Grimmjow." Ichigo said, but Grimmjow was going to attack again, but before he could he felt someone next to him.

Grimmjow heard something hitting the sand and then he heard a voice.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow stopped right away hearing that voice. He looked over and saw Sakura standing there and Nnoitra's Zanpakto on the floor in front of her.

Ichigo stopped too seeing who it is, "Sakura?"

Sakura looked over at Ichigo, "Hm?"

"You're an arrancar?"

"I don't know? Am I?" Sakura grabbed Grimmjow, so that his arm was across her shoulder, "It's time to go Grimmjow." With that they used Sonido and were out of there.

They arrived in Sakura's room. Sakura placed him down on one of the beds in her makeshift hospital.

"Just sit still, ok?" Grimmjow nodded and let Sakura heal all of his wounds. Once she was done she let him rest.

"Grimmjow just stay here until you're all better, ok?"

"Yeah yeah."

Sakura walked out of her room and went to the balcony where she saw Nnoitra fighting Nelliel. Sakura used Sonido, so she appeared to where Aaroniero and Rukia fought. She looked at the damage and decided she couldn't heal him/her.

She left when she felt a reiatsu coming. She went back to where Nnoitra was and saw that there was a captain-level shinigami fighting Nnoitra now. She also noticed that Tesla was wounded.

After taking him to a safe spot she started to heal him. When she was done she said, "You have to keep quiet and when this is over I'll heal him for you."

Tesla nodded and they both watched as Nnoitra used his Resurrección. They watched for like ten more minutes and then before the final blow Sakura appeared in front of Kenpachi.

She stopped his Zanpakto with one finger, "It seems like he is needed right now, so I'll be taking him."

Sakura threw him back and helped Nnoitra, but before they could leave Kenpachi said, "Where do you think you're going the fight isn't over yet."

Sakura just looked at him and then left after saying, "Tesla. That doesn't matter to me."

When they got back to her makeshift hospital Sakura started to heal Nnoitra, "At least you didn't get as hurt."

When she was done she went and made some tea for herself. She already knew that she couldn't save Zommari and it would take a couple of weeks to get rid of the poison from Szayel Aporro.

She felt that Aizen was going to leave to the Human World. She just sat there as everybody else did something, "Wonderweiss, come here." Sakura yelled out and Wonderweiss appeared right next to her.

Sakura moved her hands in a circle and a ball of water appeared. She started to make it into different shapes and Wonderweiss stared in wonder.

When Sakura felt Ulquiorra fighting her head snapped up, "Ulquiorra-kun." Sakura told Wonderweiss to stay here.

Sakura ran all the way to where Ulquiorra and Ichigo were fighting and she saw that Ulquiorra was about to be blasted by a Cero.

Sakura used Sonido and appeared behind Ichigo and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into the air. Sakura appeared behind him and cut off one of his horns and moved away from him. He broke free from his hollows control.

Sakura ran over to Ulquiorra, "You baka, you had me so worried." She was crying now. Sakura knew she couldn't heal him, so she brought out a container with a special liquid, "You have to drink this."

Ulquiorra took the bottle from her and drank all of it.

"Come on." Sakura took his arm and slung it over her shoulders and went back to her room, where she bandaged him up.

When she was done, she made him go to sleep. Sakura started to play with Wonderweiss again. While the others fought in the Human World Sakura watched as the Shinigami fought Yammy. Wonderweiss was called to go to the Human World.

**(I'm going to come in when all the Espada are dead.)**

All the Shinigami were tired and they assumed that they wouldn't have to face anybody else. They all stopped when they saw another Garganta opened. They saw a pink haired girl standing there with her hands in her pockets.

She walked out and looked around.

"It seems that they all died." The girl said with an emotionless expression.

Toushiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all stopped when they recognized the girl.

"It's you!" Matsumoto said/yelled.

Sakura looked over at her, "Well I guess this really is a surprise for you."

Yamamoto looked at Sakura then at Matsumoto, "How do you know her Matsumoto-san?"

"She was a student when we were at Karakura High School." Toushiro answered.

"Well let me re-introduce myself. I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura looked over at Aizen and he answered the unasked question, "You bastard. Well whatever, let's get this over with I want to go home."

Sakura walked so she was in front of all the Shinigami and stood there waiting for them to do something.

The Shinigami captains were wondering how she could go into the Human World undetected. Soi Fon asked, "How were you able to go into the Human World without us knowing?"

"Well let's see how did I do it? (She took out the gigai she used.) Maybe I used this. (She threw it to the ground.) Now since that's clear, are we not going to start?"

"Attack!" Yamamoto yelled and all the Shinigami under Captain-level surrounded Sakura.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter and I need you guys to vote for this very important thing.**

**SHOULD I LET THE SHINIGAMI LIVE OR SHOULD I KILL THEM!**

**Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 8:Who Appears!

**Hi. That's all I got to say…I mean thank you all for reviewing and voting. I've made up my mind on what's going to happen. If I get anything wrong in the fighting don't get mad because I'm going by the anime not the manga.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

**

Sakura stared straight ahead, not looking at any of her opponents. She sat down, tired.

All of the Shinigami stared at her confused. Aizen never saw Sakura fight before, so he didn't how she fought.

Sakura just stared at the clouds, and then out of the blue she asked, "Does anyone have sake?"

Everybody sweat dropped 'Who asks that during the middle of a war?' everyone thought.

No one answered, Sakura sighed, "I guess nobody has sake." She looked over at Aizen, "I don't want to fight! I'm lazy!"

Aizen just stared at her with an if-you-don't-do-it-I'll-band-dango face.

Sakura gasped, "No not the dango!"

He just kept looking at her, "Fine ."

Sakura got up and stood there when she felt something nearby, "Oi! Wonderweiss come here."

When everybody heard that they were confused there was no one except her right? Wrong!

When Wonderweiss heard Sakura's voice he was by her side in an instant. Sakura saw his face and placed her hand on it, "Poor baby, let me fix you up." She started to heal his face and when she was done, there wasn't even a mark on it.

Sakura looked up again and said, "Well let's start."

They all started to attack her, but when Sakura was dodging Momo's attacks Wonderweiss tried to grabbed like what he did to Urahara.

Wonderweiss kept Momo distracted and Sakura just punched each one of the ones that came up to her and they were K. instantly.

Once all of the lower ranks were K. Sakura looked over to the captains.

"Well is that all you can do."

"Soi Fon." Yamamoto called and Soi Fon understood what he wanted.

"Hai." With that Soi Fon used shunpo and appeared behind Sakura, she was about to strike, but Sakura wasn't in front of her anymore.

'Where is she?' Soi Fon thought.

Someone tapped her shoulder, "Why are you facing that way?"

Her eyes widened when she heard Sakura's voice. She let out a yelp when she got kicked in the back. Sakura had an emotionless face the whole time she was facing Soi Fon. Sakura was getting bored after dodging all of Soi Fon's attacks, so she jumped away from Soi Fon. She made sure that she was far away, so she wouldn't get hit. Sakura raised one of her hands, so it looked like Soi Fon was on top of her hand, and out of nowhere Soi Fon was trapped in a ball of water.

Sakura started to spin one of her fingers and the water started to spin rapidly making it hard for Soi Fon to breathe. Once Sakura saw that Soi Fon was unconscious she made the water disappear and watched Soi Fon crash into the ground.

All of the Shinigami stared at her as she faced Wonderweiss.

"Wonderweiss can you take care of them?"

Wonderweiss nodded and Sakura was gone after that. She appeared by each of the Espada that were still remaining. She started to heal Halibel's cut and when she was done she bandaged her up and waited until she was awake.

"Who did this to you? I know it wasn't any of the Shinigami."

Hallbel looked at her with tired eyes, but answered nonetheless, "It was Aizen. He said that he didn't need us anymore."

"I see. Then he's probably going to do the same thing after all the Shinigami are gone."

Halibel nodded. Sakura looked to where Aizen was and saw that he was watching Wonderweiss fight Komamura.

"Then that means we have to get rid of him."

Halibel nodded, "Halibel, do you think you can still fight?"

"I can move, but I don't think I can fight anymore."

"That's ok. Can you go back to Las Noches?"

Halibel nodded and Sakura continued, "Can you go to my room and tell Ulquiorra and the rest of them to come here, but make sure that Aizen doesn't see you guys."

"Won't he feel our reiatsu?"

"No. My reiatsu will overlap all of yours, so this will be an advantage. And when I give the signal I want all of you to attack Aizen. You have to tell everybody that's in my room that alright, but let Yammy keep fighting the Shinigami in Las Noches. Can you remember all of that?"

"Hai." And with that Halibel went back to Las Noches to tell all of the other Espada.

Sakura looked up and saw that Wonderweiss falling to the ground. She looked up and saw that Komamura had used Bankai.

Sakura appeared behind Yamamoto, but before she could do anything a column of fire came rushing at her from below. It didn't hit her though, because she stopped it by laying her hand flat against the air and it stopped the fire.

They all stared at her shocked, because she stopped the Soutaicho's attack.

Sakura was about to stab Yamamoto in a non vital area, when she was stabbed by a sword from the back. She turned her head around and saw that Naruto was behind her.

Sakura stared wide eyed at the boy that just stabbed her, "N-naruto?"

Naruto stared at her with an emotionless face, "I'm sorry Sakura." He pulled out his sword and Sakura fell to the ground.

Naruto: He became the Captain of Squad Three after he died. He didn't enter the Shinigami Academy, because he proved that he was powerful enough to be in the Gotei 13. He was appointed to be the Captain of Squad Three right away. He was kept secret form the enemy. He only did things when he was needed and Yamamoto called for him after he saw the power Sakura had.

**Now back to the story.**

When Sakura landed, she landed on her back. She stared at Naruto with teary eyes.

"You've grown up, so much Naruto." Sakura whispered she knew no one could hear her, but she kept talking anyway, "I missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Naruto." She stared at him with loving eyes.

She didn't do anything to her wound, she just keep staring at Naruto. Her eyes were slowly closing, "I love you Naruto."

When Naruto heard that he his eyes widened and he stared at Sakura. She was smiling at him. Her eyes finally closed.

Naruto rushed to her side in an instant, everybody staring at him shocked, "I love you, don't leave me again."

He was hugging her to him, trying to wake her up.

* * *

**Oh my geezbes. Cliffy.**

**Is Sakura dead? What's going to happen to her plan?**

**Well you just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Ja Ne!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Final Chapter

**Sorry for getting anyone confused. Sakura and Ulquiorra are still together, when Sakura said that she loved Naruto I meant like in a brotherly love. You following, yes, good. Well I want this to be the last chapter.**

**Dislclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**On with the story.

* * *

**

Sakura was still on the ground with Naruto holding her, crying on her shoulder as he held her up. Ulquiorra arrived the moment when Naruto pulled his Zanpakto out of her.

Sakura knew that Naruto was overprotective. Wanting to scare him and everybody else, she closed her eyes and whispered the words that were like death to Naruto and Ulquiorra's ears. Ulquiorra was about to rush over there, but before he could reveal himself and the other Espada, Grimmjow held him back.

While Naruto was crying loudly on her shoulder, Sakura grinned while she healed herself without anyone knowing. She opened her eyes very little, so that people won't know that she's still alive, looking up she saw Aizen taking out his sword.

Seeing this Sakura finished up healing and used Sonido to get out of Naruto's arms and save Yamamoto. When Naruto noticed that Sakura wasn't in his arms he started panicing, when he heard a clang noise in the air he looked up and saw Sakura blocking Aizen's sword in front of Yamamoto-sotaichou.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

"I'm protecting people because you won't protect anybody."

"So you're on the Shinigamis side?"

"No I'm on our side; you have a side of your own!"

"If that's how it's going to be then let's settle this and see who is superior!"

With that said Sakura and Aizen moved so that they were away from everybody else, but everybody could still see them.

Sakura knew that Aizen didn't his shikai on her yet, so she knew if he did, she had to get away and watch him closely. Getting into a defensive position, she waited for Aizen to move.

Sakura using her powers made a fog role by without anyone seeing her doing so. While Aizen couldn't see, Sakura made a clone of her out of water and disappeared, but she could still see Aizen. She watched as he used shunpo, thinking that she was the real Sakura, and slashed her on the back, but instead of seeing blood Sakura just turned into water.

Sakura taking the chance appeared behind him, the sword above her head, and swung it down, cutting off his arm.

"It seems that you have implanted the Hogyoku into your body. How disgusting."

"That's not very nice Sakura."

"Don't give me that bullshit, you stupid whore!"

"Such bad language."

Sakura appeared behind Aizen while he was talking to her clone.

"You talk too much Aizen." Sakura's clone said. Sakura swung her sword and slashed his back. Sakura watched in sick fascination as his wound healed.

'_Must be the powers of the Hogyoku.'_ Thought Sakura. _'I have to get it out of his body.'_

Sakura started a series of attacks, some fatal and some shallow, but more importantly, Aizen was cut up so bad that he couldn't even defend himself anymore.

Sakura was about to make the finishing blow when Aizen used shunpo to get away. He started to heal quickly and after a minute he was fully healed. Aizen took his sword out of his sheath and held it out pointing it at Sakura's heart.

"It seems that I cannot underestimate you."

"Finally you're getting serious."

"You shouldn't be saying that Sakura-san, you'll get hurt because you're underestimating me."

"I'm not stupid enough to do that like you."

Sakura moved her sword upward super fast, hitting where his heart is, missing the Hogyoku by a few inches. After attacking so many times, with Aizen dodging them all effort lessly, Sakura decided to finish it.

"It seems that this is taking longer than I thought," Sakura muttered to herself, "Well it seems I have no chose."

Sakura held her sword horizontally and slid he finger across the middle of the blade. Reiatsu was spinning all around her and it was hard for people to move with that much reiatsu surrounding them.

"Neko of Elements." After saying that Sakura was hidden from view by her reiatsu and when It went away Sakura's appearance changed.

Sakura had black cat ears on the top of her head and an elegant black tail. She also had whisker-like scars on her cheeks like Naruto and her canines grew longer, making her have fangs. She has scratch-like tattoos all over her arms and her nails grew sharper and more deadly.

Aizen's eyes widened when he saw Sakura because he never saw her in her Resurreccion before. All of the Espadas were shocked as well.

While everybody was distracted Sakura appeared behind Aizen and ripped the Hogyoku right out of his body. As she took out her hand she ripped Aizen's heart in half causing him to die instantly.

As Aizen fell to the ground meters away, Sakura crushed the Hogyoku, not wanting that piece of shit to be used again cuz it pissed her off.

Sakura changed back into her original form and looked over at the Espadas, "We will be going back to Las Noches now, if anyone doesn't want to stay there say so now."

No one said anything, everybody was shocked that she killed Aizen right after she change into her Resurreccion.

Sakura opened a Garganta and walked into it with all of the Arrancars following after her. After it closed they arrived in the battle field where Yammy was fighting Zaraki and Byakuya.

Sakura appeared in front of Yammy's face and kicked him in the forehead sending him flying back.

"Stop fighting you retard!" she looked down at Zaraki and all of the other Shinigami, "And you! Leave Las Noches!" Sakura opened a Garganta for the Shinigami to go into.

"Bye-bi!" Sakura waved them good-bye. Sakura turned around and faced all of the Arrancars, "If any of you want to leave you are free to do so, I'll be staying here." Sakura turned around and started to walk to where her room was.

Sakura noticed that nobody left Las Noches. Sakura smirked, seems that everybody wants to stay.

When Sakura was in her room someone knocked on the door. When she opened it she saw Ulquiorra.

"Is there something you need Ulquiorra-kun?"

Sakura let Ulquiorra in and when he was sure that the door was closed, he ebnt down on one knee and took out a velvet box from his pocket. When he opened it there was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Sakura Haruno?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**Well that's it. I'm making this the last chapter. Sorry if my fight scenes suck, usually if I talk to someone and explain it will make more sense, maybe, probably not.**

**Well thank you all who have read this story. I thank you for all of your support.**

**I will have a new story coming out soon.**

**Bye-bi!**


End file.
